Forever Young
by alexis756
Summary: The Coopers move in near the Cohens. That night there is a dance. Will disaster strike? RM SS. Please R&R. FIRST PART UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:

Ryan Atwood (age 13) – Son of Lisa and Frank Atwood. He was born in NYC. Then he moved to Newport Beach, when, he was adopted by Kirsten and Sandy Cohen at the age of 10. No one except for Ryan, Kirsten & Sandy know why he had to be adopted. He had been living with the Cohens for almost three years now. He is best friends with their son Seth Cohen. He goes to Harbor Middle School and is friends with Seth & Marissa.

Marissa Cooper (age 13) – Daughter of Julie and Jimmy Cooper. She was born in Newport. She is cousins with Summer & Ashley Roberts. She goes to Harbor Middle School and is friends with Seth & Ryan. She has a little sister called Kaitlyn Cooper.

Seth Cohen (age 13) – Son of Kirsten and Sandy Cohen. He was born in Newport. He is best friends with Ryan and was very excited when Ryan moved in with them. He goes to Harbor Middle School and is friends with Ryan and Marissa.

Summer Roberts (age 13) – Daughter of Molly and Neil Roberts. She lives in San Francisco. She was born in Newport though and missed the beach dearly. Therefore she goes and visits her cousins every year during Spring Break. She has a little sister called Ashley Roberts.

Kirsten and Sandy Cohen – Parents of Seth Cohen. Adopted Ryan when he was 10 and care for him like a son. They met in Berkley College. They are close friends with the Coopers.

Julie and Jimmy Cooper – Parents of Marissa & Kaitlyn Cooper. They met when they were in High School but back then Jimmy was dating Kirsten but they were still good friends.

Kaitlyn Cooper (age 10) – Daughter of Julie and Jimmy Cooper. Sister of Marissa. Is very close with her pony named China. Cousins with Summer & Ashley Roberts.

Ashley Roberts (age 10) – Daughter of Molly and Neil Roberts. Sister of Summer. Cousins with Marissa & Kaitlyn Cooper.

Minor Characters:

Molly & Neil Roberts – Parents of Summer & Ashley Roberts. Molly is Julie's sister. They were both born in Newport and met there in High School, they, like their daughters miss the beach but their jobs have moved them to San Francisco.

Caleb Nichol – Father of Kirsten Cohen. Loves Seth & Ryan equally but still is not quite fond of Sandy.

Lindsay Gardener & Taylor Townsend (age 13) – Best friends. They go to Harbor Middle School. All the kids in the school call them nerds but they don't care. Taylor has a crush on Seth and Lindsay has a crush on Ryan, and therefore doesn't like Marissa Cooper one bit.

Alex Kelly, Johnny Harper, Casey Lindon, "Chilli" and Oliver Trask (age 13) – They go to harbor Middle School. They are all friends. They are the group in the 8th grade that come to school drunk, smoke during school and after school and take drugs.


	2. Part 1

**Camera shows a white and yellow house. **

**Kirsten: Come on boys**

**Seth: why do we have to welcome these people? I bet they don't want to meet us anyway. **

**Kirsten: Well, yes, with that attitude of yours, no one would.**

**Ryan: Any idea who these people are?**

**Kirsten: No, that's what we are going to find out.**

**Seth; But what if they are murderers and they kill us an try to rob our house. Then what?**

**Ryan: Seth, are you okay?**

**Kirsten: Seth. If it makes you feel better, they have two daughters.**

**Seth: How old are they?**

**Kirsten: I believe one is around your age and the other one is a little bit younger than you guys. Let's just go!**

**Ryan: But we don't have our suits on for the ball. **

**Kirsten: And who's fault is that? Now come on, you can put you suits on after we welcome our neighbors. Now hustle!**

**Camera pans out to the other end of the street and shows a white and pink house.**

**Julie: Marissa! Help me unpack and find my dress.**

**Marissa: You told me to put my dress on first.**

**Marissa enters the room that her mom is in. There are boxes everywhere.**

**Marissa: Mom, it may be easier to open that box if you had some scissors.**

**Julie: You have the scissors in your room!**

**Marissa: yes, but mom, Summer is changing in there right now.**

**Julie: So what? You're both girls**

**Marissa (yells): Sum! When you're done changing bring the scissors down!**

**Marissa smiles at Julie**

**Marissa: You see. All done.**

**Summer comes down with the scissors in her hand. **

**Summer: What are the scissors for?**

**Julie: I just need them to open the boxes so that I can find the box that has my ball dress in it.**

"**California" By Phantom Planet (Theme Song)**

**Camera shows Kirsten, Seth and Ryan walking to a white and pink house. Kirsten rings the doorbell.**

**Cooper House**

**Marissa hears the doorbell and leaves her mother and Summer and goes to answer the door.**

**Julie looks at Summer.**

**Julie: I told you uncle to let me label the boxes, but noo.**

**Summer: I'm sure you'll be able to find it, and if you can't I bet you can borrow a dress from Marissa.**

**Julie laughs**

**Julie: I'm not a size zero anymore Summer.**

**Marissa answers the doorbell and comes face to face with Ryan.**

**Marissa: Um, hi?**

**Kirsten: Marissa! Hi! We were just coming to welcome our new neighbors.**

**Marissa: Oh, did my mom not tell you that we were moving here?**

**Kirsten: Nope.**

**Marissa looks at Ryan and then Seth.**

**Marissa: Well let me just go get her for you.**

**She smiles, and then goes inside to find her mom, leaving Kirsten, Seth and Ryan on the doorstep. **

**Seth: I told you this was a bad idea**

**Ryan: Kirsten, are you trying to get us dates for the ball?**

**Kirsten: No! Of course not. I didn't know that the Coopers moved in here. Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are.**

**Seth: Fine, let's just wait then.**

Julie comes to the door

Julie: Kiki! I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that we were moving in here! It must have slipped my mind.

Kirsten: That okay Julie.

She smiles

Kirsten: Well now that you live closer to us, we can see a lot more of eachother.

Julie: Yes. Well, I'm in the middle of the crisis right now! I can't find my dress.

Oh Kiki, you think I could borrow one from you?

Kirsten: of course!

Marissa and Summer enter the room.

Marissa: Kirsten, Ryan, Seth, this is my cousin, Summer.

Ryan: Hi

Kirsten: Nice to meet you

Seth: Hi-i-i-i-i-

Kirsten: Seth! Close your mouth, that's rude!

Everyone laughs and Summer blushes.

Julie: Summer, Marissa, can you go to the market and buy some-

Marissa & Summer: Rice?

Julie: yep, you know Kiki, it's astounding. The fridge isn't working and neither is the oven.

Kirsten: So what have you guys been eating?

Summer & Marissa: Rice!

Summer: And water

Julie: Yes, the stove works. I must get one of those sexy handyman to come and fix everything

Marissa: Mom!

Everyone laughs

Marissa: Mom, I don't want to go to the market in my dress, can't you go?

Julie: No

Kirsten: Why don't you guys eat with us?

Julie: No, we can't let you do that

Marissa: Come on mom, Dad, Kaitlyn and Ashley aren't here so it would only be the three of us

Summer: And it beats sitting on pillows and eating rice

Kirsten: well it's settled then

Julie: Thanks Kiki

Kirsten: Please don't call me that. Only my dad calls me that and that's because he won't not?

Julie: Sorry what did you say Kiki, I couldn't hear you clearly

Kirsten: nevermind Julie. Ryan and Seth why don't you take Marissa and Summer over to our house

Seth smiles widely

Seth: Okay mother

Just as their about to leave Derin comes in and puts his arms around Marissa. Marissa playfully hits him.

Marissa: And this is Derin

Seth: Hi!

Ryan doesn't smile but he nods

Summer: you think Derin could come aswell

Ryan: well…

Seth wanting to do anything to please Summer accepts Derin to come along

Marissa: great!


	3. Part 2 Trailer

i _When Ryan asks Marissa _ /i 

Ryan: Would you like to be my date?

i _ And gets an unexpected answer _ /i 

i _ Will Marissa's date cause a problem?_ /i 

Seth: Cha ching! I got the girl

i _ Will Summer fall for Seth? _ /i 

Kirsten: They're just growing up too fast.

i _ And tragedy strikes _ /i 

Julie: They're too young for this

i _ Can the four friends stick together?_ /i 


End file.
